La llegada de la primavera
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: ¿Qué prefieres que llegué a corazón de quien más amas? ¿El invierno? ¿O la primavera?


Ni que decir, nuevo fic, espero que no haya quedado mal...

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y se me acabó la creatividad para disclaimers lindos..._

**_Dedicado a:_**_ WangFabi, alias "TuPeorPesadilla" (?) Y a Hikari Sumeragi, saben que las adoro._

* * *

Apretó los dientes, ¿porqué estaba haciendo eso? Jamás se hubiera imaginado caminar tan cerca del danés (casi le costaba trabajo caminar de tan cerca que estaban) y por voluntad propia.

Cruzaron la calle y aprovechó para apartarse, pero con tan mala suerte que terminó pisando un envase que alguien había tirado y se resbaló.

- ¿Lukas? - escuchó la voz en ademán dudoso, sin saber si acudir o no hacerlo simplemente.

- Estoy bien - se levantó más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por su orgullo.

Siguieron caminando un rato más en silencio, mientras el noruego pasaba su mano izquierda por el brazo derecho, tratando de apaciguar el dolor, no estaba seguro de sí se había lastimado, pero le dolía.

Lanzó una mirada asesina a un transeúnte que le había desagradado por el simple hecho de mirar de reojo al más alto, mientras se daba cuenta de que no sólo le dolía el brazo... en realidad le dolía pensar que era su culpa, que por su actitud fría y cortante había provocado aquel cambio tan radical, no quería admitirlo, pero le dolía aquel silencio que mantenía, la falta de sus gritos habituales le hacía extrañar al idiota del que se había enamorado.

Desde pequeños habían ido a los mismos colegios, inclusive sus madres solían inscribirlos en el mismo grupo para mantenerlos juntos, a excepción de ese año, pero eso no le había impedido al rubio permanecer siempre a su lado.

¿A qué venía tan de pronto esa actitud tan distante? Todo aquello se tornaba tan confuso... no lograba hacer que sus pensamientos se ordenaran dentro de su cabeza. Estaba tan distraído que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por varios autos, cada vez que intentaba cruzar y no se había fijado previamente en los autos que pasaban por allí. Aunque terminaba confundiéndose más, ya que Mathias no lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba como siempre para "protegerlo", sino que parecía igual de distraído que él, y apenas se daba cuenta con el tiempo justo para llamarlo a retroceder y evitar un accidente.

Reprimió el suspiro que tenía guardado al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado, no tenía idea de como había pasado, según él, momentos antes apenas se hallaban a mitad del camino que recorrían para llegar al instituto. Y continuó de esa forma, tanto que vio con sorpresa la puerta de su aula.

Estaba justo a punto de sentirse aliviado al ver que su compañero lo había ido a dejar a su aula como siempre, hasta que volteó y lo vio avanzar sin detenerse hasta llegar a su propia aula. Hizo una mueca y entró al lugar, desahogando por fin el hondo suspiro que tenía guardado desde que todo aquello había comenzado.

¿Clases? Podía decir perfectamente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido en ellas, aún cuando se intentaba concentrar, lo único que acudía a su mente era una sonrisa enorme, en el rostro de cierto rubio de ojos celestes.

Inesperadamente (sólo para él, los demás lo estaban anhelando) llegó la hora del descanso, no muy relevante para él, ya que lo único que hizo fue encontrar un árbol cómodo para tirarse a sus pies, y empezar a mordisquear su almuerzo con pocos ánimos.

Todo el día se le fue de la misma forma, por suerte nadie se fijó en su torpeza poco habitual, y si acaso alguien sí se había fijado, no debía haberle tomado importancia. Lo evitaban por su frialdad, era ya algo normal.

En el camino de regreso a sus respectivas casas, únicamente aligeró la atmósfera de tensión un comentario casual de un perro callejero que se parecía al que el danés tenía por mascota. Al divisar su casa, empezaba a resignarse, sentía como el invierno llegaba a su corazón, preparado para protegerlo de salir herido, mientras trataba de disimular las lágrimas que al mismo tiempo luchaban por salir y desbordarse de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, justo a unos pasos de llegar, su acompañante le tomó la muñeca.

- Espera -le pidió y luego notó las lágrimas que buscaban salir de los párpados ajenos. Pensando que lo había lastimado, lo soltó al acto -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste al caerte?

- Estoy bien, no me paso nada -masculló algo dolido y molesto.

El otro pareció comprender porque.

- Lukas... yo... de verdad lo siento el haberme portado de esa forma contigo, es sólo que tenía que pensar acerca de lo que le iba a decir a alguien muy especial para mí y...

- ¿Piensas en algo antes de hacerlo? Es una novedad -replicó con molestia y resentimiento.

El mayor sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Veo que no me dejaras hacerlo por las buenas... - volvió a suspirar y lo volvió a jalar, esta vez para darle un beso rápido. Luego lo miró directo a los ojos -. Lukas Bondevik... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

El más bajo extendió el brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que los ojos azul claro se inundaran con decepción al interpretarlo como un "no".

- Tonto - siseó-. Por supuesto que sí - y para la estupefacción de su nueva pareja, echo sus brazos al cuello y lo volvió a besar, sintiendo a la primavera en feliz retorno a su corazón.

Se sonrieron, les esperaban días bastante buenos... Después de todo, sólo eran un par de adolescentes estúpidos enamorados.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
